It is important to protect the radio system base station against environmental effects. As it is impossible to make a totally protective cover, for example, due to service and various connections, the electronic equipment are placed inside the protective construction comprising a door or a hatch. Such doors, covers or hatches that can be opened or closed need some kind of a seal to protect the electronic equipment against such environmental effects as dust, rain or splash water. Lip seals and hollow seals made of elastic material are typical prior art seal solutions used to tightly close the seam between the door and the frame. The function of these seals is generally based on the fact that they are compressed between the door and the frame when the door is closed. However, such a use of the seal does not provide adequate tightness for base station use in particular, since the compressive force, for example, is often insignificant. The decrease in base station size also leads to a low compression of the seal due to limited space.